Dice Corleone
Diceneo "Dice" Jay Corleone is a main character in Sam & Cat. He is Sam and Cat's next door neighbor. He is a cool and slick guy, but he is also nice. He likes selling things and making deals. Dice is cool, calm and collected. He also knows all the tenants in the building, as well as all the gossip. He can get Sam and Cat almost anything from clients to gadgets. He is portrayed by Cameron Ocasio. Biography 'Background' He became friends with Cat Valentine soon after she moved into her Apartment (Apartment 22). ''Sam & Cat He is the benefactor of Sam & Cat’s Super Rockin’ Fun-Time Babysitting Service and is a good friend of Cat and Sam Puckett. Personality Dice has a very caring nature. He is shown to care about his friends, such as Sam, Cat, and Goomer, and will do anything to help them out. Relationships 'Sam Puckett '''(Idol, Friend, Neighbour) Dice first met Sam in #Pilot when he went to sell celebrity hair to Cat. He instantly recognized her from iCarly and told her that she is awesome. He and Sam become friends as Dice helps her and Cat with the wacky antics surrounding their babysitting business. Dice usually idolizes Sam for the awesome feats she is able to accomplish. 'Cat Valentine ' (Good Friend, Neighbour) Dice is good friends with Cat. They have been neighbors since Cat moved in to live with her Nona. Cat comfortably lets Dice walk into her apartment, showing how close their friendship is. However, Dice's problems sometimes irritate her. 'Goomer ' (Best Friend) Dice is Goomer's manager and is also his good friend. Dice is shown to really care about Goomer and even asked Sam and Cat to help fool Goomer's mother into thinking Goomer was a high school teacher so he wouldn't have to move back home. 'Nona ' (Former-neighbour, Friend) Dice and Nona lived in the same building before Nona moved to Elderly Acres, but Dice is still close with her granddaughter, Cat Valentine. In #ToddlerClimbing, Nona goes to lunch at Bots with Dice, Sam, and Cat. Later on, she pretends to be Dice's grandmother to fool the Rival Babysitting Service. Quotes Coming Soon.... Trivia *He is always looking to make extra money by wheeling and dealing. *He seems to be very talented at advertising, almost like someone in a commercial. *Even though Dice is 12, he is not allowed to stay home alone. *Cat loves it when Dice advertises his products. *Dice is the only main character on the show that hasn't been featured in a previous show. *Dice sells "the spife", a utensil that is half spoon and half knife. He says it can be used for those times when you're eating cereal and suddenly need to cut up a sausage. It is also very useful for opening things. *Dice has sold defective hats from various states. Sam has one from Montana spelled Montuna. *Dice has a pet goat named Murf that Sam and Cat sometimes babysit. *He is a big fan of iCarly. *Although he is a big fan of iCarly, he did not know who Freddie Benson. *He is similar to Deuce Martinez from the Disney Channel series Shake It Up. Both sell things randomly and wear a similar article of clothing almost every episode of their show. *He almost always wears a hat. *He manages Goomer in Mixed Martial Arts. *Apparently, Dice has had close encounters with or been arrested by the police before. *Dice is revealed to be 12 and a half years old. *He is a hair model. *Dice seems very close with Goomer. *So far Dice has sold celebrity hair, defective hats, and spifes. *Dice is revealed to have a dog named Opee. *Dice has a few jobs he's embarrassed about such as a hair model and a party dancer. *The zip code where he lives is 90291. *He has access to some unusual stuff like dynamite and outlawed candy. *His PearPhone cover has red dice on it. *Dice is the only main character who's not a title character. *Dice reveals to be part of the Burbank Spelling Bee. *Dice's Aunt Fergene is frequently mentioned as a running gag, like Cat's brother. *Dice has an assistant. *Dice also has a lawyer. *He is in the sixth grade. *He's the only protagonist who didn't show a love interest. *He likes doing magic tricks, but Goomer and Vance Anderson say that he is a terrible magician. *He appears to be an animal lover, as he took home Opee, when he saw Opee in the alley five days in a row sniffing for food. *Another example is when he accidentally bought Murf from a dealer and brought him home. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dice Corleone Category:Sam & Cat Category:Male Characters